


Midnight Flame

by solarisensun



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Reader-Insert, Soft Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarisensun/pseuds/solarisensun
Summary: Hawks convinces you that one more quiet night spent with him won’t hurt.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Midnight Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a soft angsty drabble. TW: none(?), angst + fluff

The knock on your balcony window is akin to a siren’s call, guiding you to open it where he greets you, propped against the wall with an air of casualness. As if he hadn’t just flown across half the city to be here.

Hawks was undeniably gorgeous, even looking at him made your breath catch – the type of illuminous beauty that burned so fiercely it put the glare of electric lights to shame. The same beauty that had probably entranced half the population of Japan along with it.

The lines of his strong jaw, his throat, exposed by the black linen shirt open at the collar you _hated_ how you knew each curve of his body like a map with seas you have traversed countless times.

Tonight, he looked more celestial than human, the silvery moonlight bathing his skin in a soft sheen, casting shadows over the harsh lines of his face. His wings, spread open in their full glory flutters when he approaches, each step towards you echoing loudly amidst the hushed silence.

 _Don’t ever give him your heart_ they had warned, _he will rip it out and trample all over it with those boots._

So why? Even as his hot breath fans across your angled neck, even as those cursed fingers skimmed across your cheek, leaving electrifying sparks tingling on your skin. Why weren’t you pushing him away?

_“What do you want?”_

Golden eyes as bright as high summer against the dark midnight sky turn to meet yours, his elegant brows furrowed with frustration “I want—” He stopped. Tore his fingers through his hair, the curve of his lips twisting downwards. “Never mind what I want.” His voice was quiet, the back of his knuckles still rested on your flushed cheek.

His broad wings flapped, a common habit when he felt frustrated. The cool breeze causes your hair to dance in its wake. “What do you want?” you asked again, your voice sounds oddly muffled.

 _ **“You.”** _A broken promise that’s barely audible. _“It’s always you.”_

“You make me ** _feel_** … _you make me feel things.”_ His tone drops to a hushed whisper, “I don’t like it. _I want it to stop_ but I-” Hawks trails off, you hear the unspoken words lingering on his tongue, the three forbidden words that hangs over the both of you like an ominous cloud. He lets out a shaky laugh, careless and radiant.

“Then kiss me Hawks,” you murmured, looking up from the fringe of your lashes and the winged hero lets out a sharp exhale. You could feel your heart beating against your ribs. It felt as if it might beat out your chest entirely. “Kiss me until we both forget.” Soft hands winded around his neck. The heady smell of cologne fills your nose and you feel his fingers wind themselves through your hair.

“The problem is,” he said as he leaned down, you hear his breath hitch at each careful syllable. “if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

_“I don’t want you to stop.”_

You pull him in, trembling fingers clenched tightly on his jacket in fear that he will slip away and your lips meet his. He tasted like sweet wine, like endless summer skies and terribly wicked decisions one would make in the dead of the night. A low groan tumbles from his mouth, strong arms dropping down to press on your waist as he pulls you closer. The hot press of his body on yours is dizzying, more fierce and delicious than anything in the world, the feverish flush of desire rushes through your brain.

He lips were soft against your own, yet at the same time - unbearably intense. A whirlwind of colours exploding across your closed eyes, for a moment, it was as if everything else in the world had vanished, and only thing you were aware of was his mouth on yours. The need for air burns your heaving lungs, forcing you to draw away as you gasped for air. He looked at you. His hair now a tousled mess, burning fervour glistening in his eyes. A lazy grin spreads across his face.

You should ask him to leave, you knew that.

 _“You want this?”_ His voice was hoarse, eyes heavy lidded into amber slits and you feel his pulse flutter beneath your touch. Red wings trembled, dipping lower until the ends of his feathers are brushing the floor with silent rustles. “ _You want me?”_

_“Yes.”_

Before you even complete the word, he is already tugging you. Warm hand threaded with yours when the two of you fall on the bed, the white sheets billowing gently as he kisses you again. And again. And again.

Maybe this time, the winged hero wouldn’t break your heart.

Find me on [Tumblr](https://solarisensun.tumblr.com/) | [Kofi ](https://ko-fi.com/solarisensun)


End file.
